AWAY
by december28
Summary: "Dia milikku, dia akan ada di atas kasurku malam ini-" . Daelo Fanfiction . Daehyun X Zelo . BAP . YAOI . DLDR . Typo . Twoshoot .Reviewnya yaaa


**AWAY**

 **.**

 **.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

 **.**

Genre: Romance

 **.**

Warning: YAOI=BOYXBOY, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

 **.**

…..

"Kau sedang berkencan kan?"

Daehyun tak menjawab, mencoba menulikan pendengarannya dan fokus pada buku pemrograman yang sejak dua jam ia pelajari.

"Aku bisa melihatnya jelas di wajahmu"

Kembali menghiraukan, memilih mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih satu bungkus coklat di atas meja belajarnya.

"Wanita? Atau…"

"Hentikan"

Himchan tertawa menggoda Daehyun.

"Ternyata benar, seperti apa orangnya"

Daehyun berhenti membaca, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Himchan yang tertawa sumbang dengan gigi kelinci yang mengintip seakan menggoda.

"Aku bilang hentikan hyung"

"Aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun"

Daehyun tersenyum miring, ia pasti gila jika ia percaya pada Himchan.

Semua orang tau bahwa apapun yang Himchan ketahui akan diketahui juga oleh orang lain.

"Baiklah jika tidak ingin bercerita, hanya…katakan yes or no. Kau sedang berkencan?"

Daehyun tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat mata berbinar Himchan yang terlihat penasaran, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Daehyun bersiap untuk mendengar kapanpun Daehyun bicara.

"Kau bisa berbisik"

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkan kalau aku sedang berkencan?"

Himchan terkekeh menggelikan, membuat matanya menyipit dan Daehyun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Mudah, karena kau terlihat membagi fokusmu saat sedang belajar"

"Apa?" Daehyun terlihat bingung dengan jawaban Himchan.

"Ponsel, itu yang ada disamping buku tebalmu, setiap membaca satu lembar kau akan menatap ponsel itu sebelum membaca halaman berikutnya"

Daehyun tak percaya Himchan bahkan memperhatikan itu.

"Hyung, apa kau menyukaiku?"

Himchan mundur menjauh, sudut bibir merahnya turun dan meledek Daehyun dari tatapan matanya yang tajam

"Hanya orang tidak waras yang jatuh cinta padamu"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil saat mendengar jawaban Himchan.

"Ada apa dengan senyum itu? benarkan? Ia tidak waras?"

"Dia orang baik"

Himchan tertawa menang, matanya berkedip jenaka dan bibirnya bersiap untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Jadi kau benar-benar sedang berkencan? Dengan teman kampusmu?"

Daehyun menggeleng.

"Kau tidak berkencan?"

Daehyun menutup bukunya dan berbalik memandang Himchan yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

"Aku berkencan, tapi dia bukan teman kampusku"

"Lalu? Teman programmer mu?"

Daehyun kembali menggeleng, memakai jam tangannya dan berjalan mendekat kearah lemari untuk meraih jaketnya.

"Bukan"

"Lalu siapa? Kau mau kemana?"

"Club"

"A-apa?"

"Aku mau ke club, bertemu pacarku" seru Daehyun dengan senyum manisnya yang kekanakan.

Himchan bahkan tidak berkedip karena kaget, tergagap dan mencoba menghalangi Daehyun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Dan hyung….jangan katakan pada Ayahku saat ia pulang nanti"

"Kau- kau akan dibunuhnya!"

"Ia ada di Jeju selama 1 minggu, kau…" Daehyun mengusap bibir Himchan dan berkedip menggoda Himchan "tolong rahasiakan ini"

"K-kau, dimana- kau- dimana kau mempelajari ituuu!"

Daehyun tertawa geli dan berlari cepat keluar rumahnya

Meninggalkan Himchan yang masih terbingung-bingung dengan sikap Daehyun.

"Y-ya…kau akan benar-benar mati jika ayahmu tau"

Berseru datar menatap frame foto Daehyun berumur 6 tahun yang tertawa lebar di pangkuan ayahnya.

….

Daehyun tidak berkedip, menatap takjub pada sesosok pemuda yang tertawa lepas dengan sepasang headphone di kepalanya.

Ia menoleh kearah Daehyun dan melambai senang tanda bahwa ia sadar akan kehadiran Daehyun.

" _Tunggu sebentar lagi"_

Gerak bibirnya bisa dipahami Daehyun, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum membalas senyum lebar Junhong. Kembali dalam diam memperhatikan sosok Junhong yang terlihat santai dengan kaus hitam dan celana jeansnya yang robek dibeberapa bagian.

"Mau minum bersama?"

Daehyun menoleh dan terlihat bingung saat ada dua wanita yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Daehyun menggeleng dan mengangkat gelas bir-nya sekedar menjawab bahwa ia cukup minum seorang diri.

"Baru pertama datang kesini? Aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada beberapa teman kami yang-"

" _Sorry ladies,_ dia bersamaku"

Daehyun tertawa saat melihat Junhong yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

Tubuh tingginya berdiri santai dengan keringat yang mengalir turun dari dahi hingga rahangnya.

Nafasnya terengah dan bibir merahnya beberapa kali ia basahi.

Daehyun tau Junhong melakukan itu dengan sengaja.

"Dia temanmu? Kita bisa minum bersama dan-"

"Dia milikku, dia akan ada di atas kasurku malam ini, jadi pergilah kalau kau sudah mengerti"

Kedua wanita itu tertawa getir dan dengan cepat berbalik pergi meninggalkan Junhong dan Daehyun dengan ucapan-ucapan berbisik yang memojokkan.

"Kau senang karena di goda dua wanita cantik malam itu Tuan?"

Junhong menyindir Daehyun dan menenggak cepat bir yang ada di atas meja.

Daehyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan diam memperhatikan Junhong yang masih menggumam menyindirnya.

"Mereka yang mendatangiku lebih dulu"

"Dan kau dengan senang hati menanggapi mereka"

"Aku tidak"

"Kau melakukannya, jika aku tidak datang lebih cepat kau pasti sudah bersandar pada dada mereka yang besar dan merah"

Daehyun tertawa geli mendengar ocehan Junhong.

Pemuda ini memang tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suaraku di depan mereka"

"Kau hanya akan mengeluarkan spermamu pada mereka"

Choi Junhong benar-benar.

Daehyun mencoba keluar dari perdebatan ini, meraih tangan Junhong dan menariknya untuk duduk di sisi Daehyun.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

Junhong mengangguk, kembai menenggak bir milik Daehyun dan membuang pandangannya.

"Kau yang paling tau aku tidak akan melakukan itu"

Junhong mencoba acuh, tapi telinganya siaga mendengarkan apapun yang akan Daehyun katakan.

"Kau yang paling tau aku hanya jatuh cinta padamu"

"Tidak ada jaminan kau hanya akan tidur dengan orang yang kau sukai"

Daehyun mencoba menahan tawanya, mengusap kasar rambut Junhong yang terlihat berantakan tidak teratur.

Dari pada berdebat tentang hal aneh Daehyun lebih suka menikmati pemandangan wajah Junhong yang disukainya.

Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat lugu dan nakal disaat yang bersamaan.

"Pierching baru?"

Junhong mengangguk saat sadar Daehyun sedang membicarakan hidungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Daehyun mengangguk dan berbisik "kau terlihat manis" , membuat pipi Junhong memerah dan sejenak lupa bahwa ia sedang berdebat dengan Daehyun sebelumnya.

TBC

Hehehehehhe.

Ini Cuma 2shoot.

Sekedar warming um sebelom aku lanjutin ff aku yang laen.

Ada beberapa orang yang PM aku nagih ff, ada yang bbm sampe wa.

Saya jadi ga enak hati.

Ini dinikmatin dulu, perubahan Junhong di ff ini ayo kita nikmatin sama-sama wkwk.

Thank youu~

Pyoong ^^


End file.
